Kingsgrave Keep
'Lore' They say one of the royalists found it first, while fleeing a Rakust patrol along that tunnel of theirs. Claim they were hot on his trail only to find him sprinting straight toward them with raw terror on his face. I don't care who ye follow, it's a dark sort of place that could do that to any Dwarf. The exploration team was assembled of various scholars, engineers, and of course several of our most veteran fighters. Reports of intense combat came back almost immediately - it appeared the place was absolutely infested with monsters. The next morning, we were told they had established a foothold in the entryway, and started their research; I nearly choked as I read their report-- Another fortress, out there in the caves. But beyond the stone in it's walls, it is unlike anything we've ever seen. The style is unlike any race we've ever known, Dwarf or otherwise. This place is old. Impossibly old. The engineers can't even explain why it hasn't collapsed under it's own weight after all this time, yet the walls show no sign of falling. Strangely, no surface they had yet seen showed any sign of inscription, engraving, or even writing. And then I read their report about the screaming. Somewhere in the heart of that place lurks something ungodly. They described strange, alien moans that reverberated through those ancient halls at all hours of the day without rest. Their last report mentioned that they were arming their military contingent to push deeper into the place. This was eight days ago, and there has been no word since. Now the Dwarves send not an exploration team, but a full military sortie, as part of a rare agreement between both of our fortresses. We now march with full strength on the fortress, and pray that our gods preserve us. The new recruits chafe at the thought of working with their enemies, but I and the other dour veterans know the truth: Worse things than mere Dwarves dwell in Kingsgrave Keep. 'Further Lore' "A new fortress. We believed it to be a sign of other dwarves, but the architecture was like nothing we'd ever seen. These stones were older than measure, and the halls infested with undead. We established a foothold in the entryway, and watched as the undead swarmed against the gates we'd built. As we worked, we began hearing... noises. Deep, keening wails that echoed through the halls and shook the ancient stones. We sent our best fighters to probe deeper. Friends and brothers all. It has been three weeks, and none have returned. Now word has come down that we're preparing a larger force to sacrifice to this hellish place. It is a fool's errand. We should have collapsed this entire place when we had the chance. I watch them march on with sadness in my heart, for we shall never see them again. Beor preserve you, you proud fools." - N.K. 'Description' Kingsgrave Keep is an abandoned Fortress, made up of separate rooms, including a library and a forge. Following the path leads to the throne room, in which the King Of Dust awaits. 'Combat' Each room within the dungeon has different types of spawning mobs that provide challenges of their own. It's best to be prepared for rooms full of water or lava and the associated mobs. Category:Dungeons